


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Series: Fic Gifts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Percabeth wedding, and so is annabeth, percabeth, percy is a nervous wreck, pjosecretsanta2016 fic gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: It's here, the day they both have been waiting for. The day wherein finally, finally they'll be taking that one huge step towards their relationship. Percy is a nervous wreck and so is Annabeth, but that's okay. They're both in it together after all.My fic gift for @persephony for the PJOsecretsanta event on tumblr :)





	

Have you ever had that feeling before? That moment when you feel all jittery inside as if with one unnecessary movement you'll end up combusting into myriads of tiny little pieces? That every step you should make must be precise and well-calculated cause messing up even the tiniest bit is not even an option?

Because everything just feels so warm and wonderful and happy and you begin questioning yourself if you actually deserve even something as remotely close to it? That a part of you still, thinks that maybe you don't deserve something so great and wonderful in your life despite the fact that if someone deserves something so beautiful it might as well be you?

Okay, maybe that last bit could be debatable cause a lot of people did deserve the kind of happiness Percy is experiencing right now but still, today is his special day and this day, he deserves all the nice things.

Today, he's actually getting married.

He had known this day would come. Had been doing a countdown since he had proposed six months ago and all those times, he had prepared himself. Both mentally and emotionally. He thought he had everything under control.

He was wrong.

Percy Jackson is currently a nervous wreck.

"Seriously! Stop pacing around Jackson" Nico spoke not bothering to hide his annoyance as he helped Will with his tie. Seriously, how does his boyfriend not know how to tie one? At least the small peck on the lips and the cheeky grin from the son of Apollo afterward had made up for the lack of tying skills.

"I can't help to not to! I am nervous, Okay!" The son of Poseidon huffed with a visible frown "You won't understand. You're not the ones getting married!"

"We get that you're nervous but try calming down" Jason patted Percy's shoulder "You've faced two wars and tons of other shits. You can face your own wedding"

"But wars and weddings are different" Percy finally stopped pacing around and sat down "The wars aren't my choice nor have I wanted to be part of those but this, I wanted this to happen but I just don't know. There are lots of what ifs currently going on in my mind"

"Please don't tell me you're having doubts about marrying my sister because I know how to crack someone's skull with a Websters' dictionary" Malcolm threatened with a frown as he entered the Poseidon cabin just in time to hear Percy's words.

Percy shook his head "I'm not having doubts about marrying Annabeth, I love her. I'm having doubts on whether I actually deserve someone like her"

"It's been years since you two got together and you're seriously still thinking that?" Jason wanted to roll his eyes with disbelief "Percy Jackson, you're far from perfect but that's where Annabeth comes along. To fill in all the missing pieces and making you complete. Because you two fit each other perfectly"

"I agree with you but Jason when did you become a romantic sap?" Leo questioned, narrowing his eyes at the son of Jupiter who did a quick roll of his eyes.

"I'm just trying to be a helpful friend"

"... right. Are you sure it had nothing to do with your secret stash of romantic movies?"

"How did you found out? I was so sure I hid them thorou- oh shit" Jason's eyes widened comically at the shit eating grin Leo had plastered on his face "I just outed myself, didn't I?"

"Yes," Frank gave his co-Roman a pitying look "But not to worry, I like romantic films too. There are tons of good ones if you know how to pick"

"We used to do some romantic movie marathon at our cabin every end of the month back when Connor and I had been cabin councilors" Travis spoke as he polished his shoes. He, like most of the demigods who are able to attend Percabeth's wedding had taken an off time from their personal lives, having moved outside of camp to try their luck at the mortal world. "Not sure if they still do"

"They still do. I think we've made a Hermes cabin tradition" Connor fixed his hair in an attempt to try and make it a bit more presentable than usual. Travis grinned. Obviously liking the very idea.

"Oh yeah, I remember being pulled into one of those marathons back then" Percy recalled "The way the guy would go into lengths for the girl. I feel like I can't compete"

Most of the boys rolled their eyes, a few not bothering to hide their snorting. If there's a contest about couples showing their undying love for each other, Percy and Annabeth would grab first place. No questions asked.

"Please tell us you're kidding" Jason sighed. Though he wasn't there at the beginning of Percabeth's journey, he had heard enough stories from the Greek demigods to know it himself that Percy is talking kind of ridiculous

"Wow, I wished I had recorded that so you can hear yourself and realize how stupid you just sounded" Nico rolled his eyes. In all seriousness, how can Percy still think that way? Even Nico, during his crushing phase on Percy Jackson, had seen how Percy would be willing to do anything for Annabeth.

"Here. Drink this" Will handed a glass over towards the son of Poseidon who reluctantly took it.

"Annabeth won't like me reeking of alcohol on our wedding ceremony"

Will Solace smiled amused "It's just iced water with a shot of nectar. It'll help calm your nerves down"

Percy smiled appreciatively and downed the whole glass in one go "I think I need another glass or two"

The son of Apollo shook his head " I won't recommend it. You wouldn't want to suddenly have the need to answer the call of nature while in the middle of your own wedding ceremony, do you? Besides, I can't have you consuming more nectar than recommended"

"No. If I don't die of Nectar overdose, Annabeth would kill me before I have the chance to say I do" Percy Jackson let out a nervous chuckle as he began imagining how furious Annabeth would be. Just then, the door opened revealing none other than the current Lord of the Wild.

"Hey, everyone but mostly Percy, the ceremony will start in twenty minutes" Grover checked on his watch. The Satyr had taken some time from his Lord of the Wild duties so he can attend Percy's wedding. Because damn if he ended missing the whole thing out. Not being there for the engagement party is one thing he can pass out, not being able to attend the wedding is another. Let's just say his duties can wait for a day.

"We're just doing some last minute fixings" Frank nodded to acknowledge "Thanks for the heads up"

"No problem" The Satyr smiled before his focus went entirely on the groom "And Percy?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be fine"

The son of Poseidon blinked before a huge smile etched on his face.

"Yes, I will be. Thanks guys,"

* * *

"Do I look pretty? Okay? At least half decent?"

"You look beautiful, Annabeth but I'm sure Percy would marry you anyway even if all you have for a wedding dress is a trash bag and paper roses for a bouquet" Piper smiled as said bride paced nervously around the Aphrodite cabin which had been used by the girls as a dressing room for today

"You look a bit prettier today" Reyna pointed out "Not that you don't look beautiful the other days but today you're just a bit more bright? Like there's a particular kind of bloom on you that we don't get to usually seeing but I think that's normal for someone whom about to get married to the person they love"

"Thanks, Reyna. Seriously, though, I'm not overdressed, am I?" Annabeth had asked again

"Don't worry about it, we had our Mom promise on the Styx to not meddle with your gown. We know how much you want it to be simple but elegant and not overly sophisticated" Drew made a comment as she dug thru her make-up kit and bought a mascara out "Though I think you are in need of a bit of mascara. Just a touch to make your eyes pop a little"

"Trust Drew with anything make-up related, she knows it best than any of us" Lacy commented from her spot as she gave Katie's hair some small curls at the end. The girls from the Aphrodite cabin had all decided that all the girls should look presentable whether or not they'll be part of the whole entourage. Even Clarisse wasn't spared from it.

"You people knew how much I don't want my face to be caked up" Annabeth frowned at the very idea. Sure she never minded a bit of lip gloss and powder but that's it, no more than that, please.

"Annabeth, it's just a bit of Mascara and some powder and a touch of lipstick at most" Piper assured her friend as she also busied herself doing some small fix on Hazel's dress

"Weren't you just telling me earlier that Percy will marry me in a trash bag dress?"

"True but you aren't exactly wearing one of those right now!" Piper pointed towards Annabeth with a scissor in hand before realizing her actions and smiling a bit sheepishly "Sorry. What we're saying is that today is your special day and we all want to make sure you'll look as lovely as you can. Marriage only happens once for most people after all and we want you the experience it at it's best"

"Fine, do it. Just no overdoing it, Drew" Annabeth finally relented as she sat down on an available chair, careful to not make a mess out of her dress. Drew immediately started working on her makeup.

It took about five minutes before the nervous daughter of Athena asked another question.

"He's not going to walk out on me and realize I'm not worthy of his affections, is he?"

"Oh Honey, if he weren't head over heels with you, he would have taken advantage of my advances befo- ouch!" Drew winced as Annabeth's fingernails dug up on her

"You asked for it" Annabeth stated with a frown as the daughter of Aphrodite ran a hand on her shoulder.

"Be thankful you're getting married today or I would have pulled your hair out" Drew rolled her eyes and sighed "And it's not like anything came out with my flirting with Jackson anyway. For all we know, that guy must have been the god of obliviousness what with his lack of skills in knowing how much people had been attracted to him"

"True" Miranda agreed from her spot while helping Calypso pick out the kind of flower that would go well with her current hairdo "I'm pretty sure a lot of people had tried flirting with Percy before but he was just too oblivious to such things. One of my brother's had been giving him small courting gifts before and all those times, Percy thought that he was just being thoughtful"

"Tell me about it, One of my sister's actually tried asking Prissy out way back when you two weren't dating " Clarisse looked at Annabeth's general direction with a small tinge of annoyance on her face "I still can't believe that sibling of mine did that. Good thing Percy might have subconsciously knew by then that he was into you and turned her down though he had completely misunderstood the entirety of it all. I don't think I can stand having Prissy as a brother in law"

"Hear, hear" Kayla spoke laughing "One of my brothers tried asking him out. He thought it's for some bro bonding and asked a few other demigods to go with them. My brother prepared a picnic date just for the two of them"

"Cecil told me about that incident" Lou added to the current conversation as she slipped on a pair of three-inch heels with a little grimace. She would have wanted to wear her dress with combat boots but no, the children of the love goddess turned her option down "He said it had been really awkward and tense that day. Imagine about a dozen demigod boys unknowingly interrupting a supposed date"

"Only one of them didn't even know he is on a date" Thalia snorted with disbelief as she faced a mirror and fixed her tiara. The Hunters of Artemis had actually been invited to the wedding and by some sort of miracle, the goddess of the hunt had actually agreed to attend "I had been torn between wanting to smack kelp head and trying my hardest not to laugh when that news had gotten it's way to the hunters"

"Is Percy really that hopeless?" Hazel asked with disbelief

"Yes!" Most of the girl who had known Percy enough actually chorused in perfect synchronization.

"But he kind of figured out by himself that I and Frank like each other" The daughter of Pluto furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

Annabeth chuckled fondly "The thing about seaweed brain is that he is kind of a smart when it comes to other people's romantic endeavor with each other but not for his own. I actually had been hinting that I like him more than as a friend for years before he noticed"

"He's dedicated to you, Annabeth. Maybe at first, he did it subconsciously but still" Calypso uttered with a soft smile "When he left Ogygia, it's more of a coming back to you than trying to become the hero and savior people expected him to be"

The daughter of Athena smiled at that "I picked the right guy"

It wasn't a question but a statement. Something which in all angles is actually true.

She got a small, barely touching hug, so as to not ruin the overall get up from Hazel "Yes, you did"

Just then, the door opened to reveal Rachel "Hey, Chiron say to be ready for about half an hour. So better finish things up"

Annabeth nodded at the Oracle. She still can't quite believe it herself that at one point, she had been jealous of the other. Worried that Percy would have picked the girl and not her. But now, she knew it personally that there's nothing for her to worry about.

"We'll all be ready after we get that paint off of your face. Now, come on in here" Annabeth spoke with a smile.

* * *

"Mom, I'm nervous" Percy gripped on his mom's hands to show that his were shaking.

Sally looked at his son reassuringly "It's normal to be nervous at your own wedding, dear but I'm sure you're also really excited. I can see how happy you are Percy"

"Yes, I am. I can't wait for Annabeth to finally be my wife" Percy's eyes lit up a tad bit brighter before they softened and the demigod pulled his mom to a hug.

"...Thanks, mom, for everything. I wouldn't be here if not because of you"

Sally simply smiled and hugged her son back. In more ways than one, she's also thankful but Percy can no how much another day. For now, he should focus on the next big step in his life.

"Maybe, save the tears for when you see Annabeth later. For now, be ready your wedding's about to start"

* * *

It was decided that the wedding would take place by the Lake. With the place being a silent observer to a lot of their ups and downs as a couple, it had only seemed fitting.

Taking the whole venue into consideration, nothing much really changed except the countless number of chairs neatly placed on either side of the makeshift walkway. The very walkway that actually extended to the very center of the lake wherein a small stage had been set up, adorned with countless flowers the demigods from the Demeter cabin knew would be a perfect addition to the whole scenario.

But probably, The Lake can be considered as the one that looks mostly magical, almost ethereal at it seems to be giving a certain light as if it was currently being illuminated. Adding to the view are dozens upon dozens of floating Lily pads, all of them with small candles at the very center, currently unlit and encased on differently colored glass candle holders.

One by one, the Campers and the invited Mortal family members had gathered by the lake each one of them actually dressed up in something quite presentable. Away from the grime, mud and traces of blood that usually came along with their demigod training.

They were all waiting. Talking to each other with hushed but excited tones as they patiently waited for the whole ceremony to finally begin. Surely, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase weren't the first demigod pair to ever end up as a couple but all of them can agree that their journey is unlike any other. What with all the countless hardships and challenges the two had to endure just so that they can get to where they are now.

The sun is beginning to set and the whole area starts to get dim and dark, Leo Valdez with a goofy smile snapped his fingers and one by one the candles began lighting up. Each one of them emitting a different colored glow, illuminating the lake and giving it a little fairy tale vibe. The Demigods stared at the Lake in awe but soon enough focused their eyes back as a soft and romantic tune started to play.

And so, the ceremony begins.

 


End file.
